pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
An Emergency Arrises
Story Everyone is in the Pokemon Center, having a big breakfast the day after their big battle against Blaine. Jack: Well, now its just one more Gym. Jake: Yeah, then the League. Nurse Joy signals Jon to come over which he does. Josie: I wonder what that is about. Jake: He’ll let us know soon. However it is sooner than anyone thought. Josie: What’s up? Jon grabs a slice of toast. Jon: We need to go to the lab. Jack: Why? Jon: Nate just called and said its an emergency. Jake: Uh oh. Everyone quickly leaves and after a while they arrive in Pallet Town and enter the lab. Inside they see Nate and Prof. Oak. Nate: Thanks for coming fast. Jon: Just be grateful we were in Cinnabar Island. Jack: So why did we have to rush. Josie: I mean we were having a nice big breakfast. Oak: I’m sorry, but the situation with Team Rocket has become even worse than we thought. Jake: Huh? Nate: With you guys seeing Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Rocket and Team Skull all together, along with Ghetsis, got us all thinking. Josie: Us? Oak: We have been talking to other regions from where these teams come from. Nate: And it seems like they are all working together. Jon: How did you get confirmation about this? Nate: From the Red and Blue teams. Jon: Damn. Jake: Red and Blue teams? Jon: Not important, apart from that they can be completely trusted. Oak: We know of one place they are going to be. Jack: Where? Nate: Pewter City. Josie: Why Pewter City, there is nothing there at all. Jake: There is a fossil Museum. Jon: Even so, they would have gone to Cinnabar Island and taken over the fossil revival room. Oak: Right. Here. Oak gives everyone an earpiece. Jack: Thanks. Oak: We can all communicate through this. Josie: So, we are all going to Pewter City. Jon: No. Nate: Huh? Jon: If Team Rocket are up to something, sneaking into their base would be a good idea. Nate: You sure? Oak: It wouldn’t hurt. But who would go to Pewter City and who would go to their base? Josie: Isn’t their base in the Game Corner. Jake: No. Not really. Nate: That is where their mini base is. Their real base is elsewhere. Jon: And you know where it is. Jake: You do Nate? Nate: Yeah. After chasing them down last time. Josie: So, who will go with Nate? Nate: I think you and Jack should go with me. Jack: You sure? Jon: It’s a good idea. Jake and I will take on them in Pewter City, whoever may be there. Jake: Got it. Jon: Nate, can I have a word in private. Nate and Jon leave the lab. Josie: Wonder why they left? Jake: No idea, but maybe to discuss plans more. Jack: This is very serious isn’t it. Oak: It always is. Especially with Team Rocket. Jake: What do you think they are planning? Oak: Something to do with all the legendary Pokemon I bet. It’s always been Giovanni’s plan. Jon and Nate re-enter into the lab. Jack: Everything good? Jon: You and Josie will have a battle with Nate. Josie: Why? Nate: We want to make sure that you guys are completely ready for this. Jon: He won’t be going easy. The screen rotates to show everyone outside on the battlefield on Oak’s land. Josie and Jack are standing next to each other ready to battle Nate. Everyone else is on the side line. Jon: I’ll decide if you when the match is over. Josie: This is what you guys were talking about? Nate sends out Staraptor and Ninetales. Josie: A Staraptor and Ninetales I see. Jack: Let’s go! Jack sends out Magneton and Josie sends out Chansey. Nate: Brave Bird! Staraptor moves fast and uses Brave Bird, hitting Chansey Nate: Flamethrower! Ninetales uses Flamethrower and hits Magneton. Josie: Whoa. Nate: Steel Wing and Hyper Beam! Staraptor uses Steel Wing on Chansey and Ninetales also hits Chansey with Hyper Beam. Jack: Seems like we have to try and counter on our own. Thunderbolt! Magneton uses Thunderbolt towards Staraptor. Nate: Agility. Staraptor uses Agility to dodges Thunderbolt and also increases its speed. Josie: Ice Beam! Chansey uses Ice Beam towards Staraptor, who dodges. Nate: Steel Wing and Flamethrower! Staraptor heads towards Chansey using Steel Wing and Ninetales uses Flamethrower towards Magneton. Jack: Gyro Ball! Magneton uses Gyro Ball to deflect Steel Wing, but gets hit with Flamethrower. Josie: Egg Bomb! Chansey uses Egg Bomb, but both of Nate’s Pokemon dodge. Jack: Tri Attack! Magneton uses Tri Attack towards Staraptor. Nate: Energy Ball! Ninetales uses Energy Ball to stop Tri Attack. Nate: Brave Bird and Nasty Plot! Ninetales uses Nasty Plot to increase its Special Attack and Staraptor uses Brave Bird towards Chansey. Jack: Mirror Shot! Magneton uses Mirror Shot, but Staraptor dodges. Josie: Ice Beam! Chansey uses Ice Beam and Staraptor dodges again and hits Chansey, causing a lot of damage. Josie: Pound! Chansey tries to hit Staraptor with Pound but misses. Jack: Gyro Ball! Magneton uses Gyro Ball. Nate: Energy Ball! Ninetales stops Magneton using Energy Ball. Josie: Soft-Boiled! Chansey uses Soft-Boiled on herself to recover HP. Nate: Steel Wing! Staraptor hits both Magneton and Chansey with Steel Wing. Josie: Argh. Ice Beam! Chansey uses Ice Beam and clips Staraptor’s wing. Jack: Tri Attack! Magneton uses Tri Attack and hits Ninetales, but does barely anything. Josie: What? Then Chansey gets knocked back to Josie, but Staraptor and Ninetales are still near Nate. Jack: Huh? They both see Jake next to Nate with his Nidorino out. Josie: Three against two now? Jack: Oh come on. Jake: Ice Beam! Nidorino uses Ice Beam and freezes Chansey and Magneton. Nate: Flamethrower! Jake: Sludge Bomb! Ninetales uses Flamethrower and Nidorino uses Sludge Bomb, hitting both of the frozen Pokemon, causing them to break freak but also get caught in an explosion. Chansey and Magneton can barely battle. Jack: Snorlax! Jack sends out his Snorlax. Jack: Mega Punch! Snorlax moves towards Ninetales and uses Mega Punch. Jake: Double Kick! Nidorino uses Double Kick to stop Snorlax in its tracks and knock it back too. Josie: Delphox Psychic! Delphox uses Psychic and lifts all the Pokemon up. Jack: Thunderbolt! Josie: Egg Bomb! Both attacks hit Nate and Jake’s Pokemon, causing a bit of damage. Jon: Stop! Everyone does and Josie looks angry at Jon. Josie: What was that?! What do you call that! Jon: Nate and Jake acting like Team Rocket. Jack: Ah, I see. Nate: It was my idea to battle you guys but Jon decided to add Jake into it too. Jake: Sorry. Great job Nidorino! Jake’s Nidorino smiles. Nate: You both were amazing. Everyone returns their Pokemon. Oak: Now, with that all sorted, you should all head out. Nate: Right! Everyone begins to leave the lab and the screen freezes. Characters Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jack Wilson Jake Timberlake Nate Spencer Prof. Oak Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Jack * Wartortle * Magneton * Snorlax Josie * Delphox * Chansey Jake * Charizard * Nidorino Nate * Ninetales * Staraptor Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes